<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please... by wingedcatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858503">Please...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja'>wingedcatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Cutting, F/M, Helplessness, Torture, Violence, Whump, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for the escape attempt, Sam and Dean are forced to watch Kat get tortured. Dean’s POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 6th. Also fills a square for my SPN Quote Bingo (<a href="https://spnquotebingo.tumblr.com/">@spnquotebingo</a>), the prompt is bold in the fic. I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean watched from behind the bars of his cage, powerless to do anything but lie there. Some of the larger wounds still bled sluggishly, his skin itching where the fabric of what used to be his clothes was stuck to it with dried and drying blood. It was difficult to see out of the one eye that was slightly less swollen, but he saw enough. </p>
<p>When Kat was dragged, struggling, from her cage, Dean somehow found the strength to prop himself up on his elbows, dragging his aching body toward the bars. When she was hung from the cuffs that not long ago held him, his wrists ached in sympathy. </p>
<p>Turning his head slightly, he could see Sam on his knees, leaning against the bars of the cage, one arm held protectively across his middle. At least he was up and looked not much worse for wear. </p>
<p>The boss demon, whom Dean still could not remember, calculatedly sliced Kat’s clothes off her body, leaving her hanging naked from the cuffs. Where Dean’s toes had been able to brush the floor, Kat hung a good foot above it. At least she knew enough not to struggle, it would have only made it worse on her wrists.</p>
<p>Black eyes turned toward Sam and Dean, a decidedly unpleasant smirk on the demon’s lips.</p>
<p><b>“You have no one to blame but yourself for this, </b>you know<b>.” </b></p>
<p>Without looking, the demon sliced the blade across Kat’s belly, leaving a shallow cut. Drops of blood trickled from the wound, painting tracks on her pale skin before dripping onto the floor, getting lost in the stains of Dean’s blood. </p>
<p>Dean watched her face, trying to catch her eye; trying to pass what little strength he had left to her. Her eyes were closed though, her mind fighting her own body’s signals, trying to suppress her reaction to the pain. </p>
<p>With each cut, Dean flinched, reliving his own torture at those same hands. The demon was careful to only make shallow cuts; enough to torture, not enough to cause any serious injury. Death by a thousand cuts; the thought popped into Dean’s head unbidden. </p>
<p>He watched Kat’s face, her eyes clenched shut, her teeth grinding together to stop herself from crying out. Dean imagined the pain was still manageable, but the blood loss would start to make her feel lightheaded. He realized he was gripping the bars of his cage tightly enough to cause his wounds to reopen, and forced himself to relax his hands. </p>
<p>“please…” It was a mere breath, falling from his lips unheeded. “please stop…” No one heard him, the sound of Kat’s labored breathing loud enough to cover the sound.</p>
<p>Dean watched the blade sink into her thigh, slowly, almost lovingly. He saw her whole body shake, every muscle tensed to the limit. The blade was withdrawn just as slowly. When it was about half-way out of her, Kat could no longer hold back the scream. The sound ripped through Dean like a dull blade, hurting worse than anything the demon had done to him.</p>
<p>“Please...please don’t,” Dean whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming, the words barely audible.</p>
<p>The demon paused, those black eyes turning to Dean.</p>
<p>“What was that, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean struggled to speak, finding it difficult to draw breath.</p>
<p>“Stop, please,” he managed. </p>
<p>The demon plunged the blade into Kat’s other thigh and waited for her cry of pain to subside before grinning at Dean. </p>
<p>“Well, all right, since you asked so nicely,” it said.</p>
<p>The rope that the cuffs were attached to suddenly snapped, Kat slumping bonelessly onto the cold concrete floor with another cry of pain. The demon turned away almost disdainfully and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.</p>
<p>“Kat?” Dean’s voice broke on the single word.</p>
<p>Sam was curled up on the floor of his cage, his hands still gripping the bars, staring at where Kat was lying in a pool of her own blood.</p>
<p>“Kat?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>